


You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance

by WildChildRed41



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: We continue our story with Mimik... We find him on a new ship, with new characters and how he plans to get his revenge against Soe.  We meet new characters and some old. After all... All's fair in love and war.





	You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance

Mimik looked up at the person before him. He couldn’t believe his eyes. She was standing right in front of him with that shit eating grin on her face… 

“Gloom…” He spat her name as if it were a curse and she rolled her eyes. 

She knelt down to his level and examined him. “You don’t seem to be injured too badly.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her. They were to be married, arranged by their clans, together they would combine armies and take over other territories but that didn’t happen when she decided to rebel and run away. He hadn’t seen her since. God how the years changed her. Instead of her long flowing hair she now sported dreads and slick back bangs. The rest of her hair was fluffed up like she were a sheep. That part had been a neon-ish lavender, while her dreads were bright neon pink and her bangs a pastel pink. Mimik looked her over more, she wore a hoodie, black, with fishnet tights and knee-high boots. Her eyes looked tired and she held a bitch face better than anyone. 

“If I had known it was you that picked me up…” 

“You would do what, exactly?” she cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I would’ve killed myself right there.” 

Gloom rolled her eyes again, “Glad to see you’re still the same asshole you were back then. So tell me what brings you out here in the deep of space?”  
She had offered him a hand and he took it. He looked down at the two pets next to her, “What’s the deal with them?” Gloom looked down at smiled, “That’s Pudge and Ize. They’re my babies.” Mimik had a look of shook on his face, she was a mother? It could be possible it had been years; things have changed and he wasn’t sure how to approach the question. Gloom sensed the elephant in the room and said, “No I’m not their birth mother. I adopt the pets of those who I kill. I hate leaving them alone so I take care of them.” 

“And your crewmates don’t see that strange? You haven’t been figured out yet?” Mimik asked. 

“Well it’s not like they don’t. Everyone on my ship is either an outcast or an imposter themselves. Think of us as…” She tapped her chin trying to think of something cool to say.

“Pirates!” The white one had said, Gloom picked him up and snuggled him. “Yes of course! You’re such a smart boy yes you are!” 

Mimik looked a bit disgusted unsure of how to react to this level of emotion Gloom was sharing with something that wasn’t even hers. “I… I think we’re r-renegades…” The cyan one said shyly hiding behind her. Gloom put down the white one and patted the cyan one on the head. “That is an excellent choice as well. You’re such a clever boy aren’t you, Ize?” Ize looked over at his counterpart and said, “See mama likes my idea more.” The white one retaliated with a shove, sending Ize onto his butt. “Oh boy here we go.” Gloom said and shortly after Mimik understood. Ize and Pudge were fighting, but this wasn’t normal fighting, no, the two were at each other’s throats and Mimik was quite surprised. 

“They’re mini imposters?” He asked. 

“Huh? Oh, yea. Gidget’s been working on a serum that turns any regular ol’ human into one of us. We use the pets as test subjects and well you can clearly see it works. But sometimes their anger gets the better of em…” Gloom winked at him and she knelt down to separate the two. Teeth clashing and claws out, Mimik had to admit he was even terrified of them. Newborns were insanely strong, and their emotions hadn’t really been able to control yet. But nonetheless Gloom pushed them aside, and although she suffered small scratches she just brushed it off. 

“That looked like it hurt.” Mimik said looking at the deep gashes on her hand, Gloom looked at him and smiled. “Aw you care that’s sweet hubby.” The tease was playful at most and Mimik was the one to roll his eyes. “I’m not your hubby.” He shoulder bumped her and Pudge must’ve taken that as a threat as he bit down hard on Mimik’s leg. Mimik looked down and snarled at the baby imposter. “Pudge no! That’s a naughty boy! We don’t go around biting people’s legs!” Pudge let go and looked up at Gloom. “I’m sorry mama.” And he ran to catch up with his brother. 

“Kids am I right?” She joked at Mimik chuckled, “Ain’t no harm done.” 

Gloom wrapped her arm around his and pulled him towards the cafeteria. “Come on let me introduce you to the rest of my misfit crew.”


End file.
